


Unravel

by Gotta_write_them_all



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_write_them_all/pseuds/Gotta_write_them_all
Summary: Alec and Magnus meet during their final year at college.While There is more than the obvious attraction between these two,This is a story of Alec and Magnus as individuals as well.





	

Unravel  
2/9/16

Walking around the university campus brought back cherished memories to Alec. 3 years at Idris University had passed in a blink of an eye and it seemed a bit surreal to Alec that within an year he would no longer be a student.  
Alec was looking forward to his last year at Idris.  
\----------------------------------------  
One final year of dorm parties and college assignments, Magnus thought to himself as he made his way to the first class of his last year at Idris. The last year before he steps into the real world to leave a mark of his own.  
Bring it on, Magnus mused.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
Isabelle was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I was starting to get worried, freshmen year and Izzy was already failing to be punctual. I felt as the elder sibling it was my responsibility to look after Isabelle at Idris, atleast until Izzy was in her freshman year and I in my last.

Familiar clicking of boots caught my attention, it was Izzy with her head held high striding confidently through the swarm of students. Izzy had always been bold and wild in contrast to how I was-quite and calm. We,the Lightwood siblings though polar opposites, cared for each other deeply, we were each other’s anchor. 

“Izzy you are late.”   
“Oh come on big brother, class doesn’t even start for another 2 minutes.” Izzy argued with a playful grin on her face , at which I shook my head at her in exasperation. Without wasting anymore time we made our way to our respective classes.

I love literature, there is something so captivating about stories and poetry that made me want to never stop reading.  
Seated class, as soon as the lecture began, all my attention diverted towards the professor.  
\------------------------------------------

Few hours later, I found himself at the coffee shop in campus, waiting for Izzy. I was just about to call her, when Isabelle arrived, but she wasn’t alone. A tall man with spiked black hair and fashionable attire accompanied her.

“Alec, this is Magnus.”   
‘Hey’ I offer the stranger with a handshake. “You must be in Izzy’s fashion designing class.”

“Oh no, I am older than her, in my final year. We don’t have the same classes but I met this wonderful munchkin at the designing studio, quite a talented lady your sister is.” Magnus replied with a grin.

“I invited Magnus to have lunch with us, is that okay Alec?”

I couldn’t say no to Izzy, I didn’t know the guy, but he seemed friendly so I agreed and what a right decision I made.  
Turned out Magnus was quite charming and I thoroughly enjoyed his company. The three of us settled into comfortable company of each other and conversation flowed smoothly.We didn’t talk about anything personal, infact most of our conversations revolved around anything but casual banter, even then Magnus had witty remarks to accompany the formal talk.

Unknowingly,2 hours had passed and we had to get back to our classes. Exiting the cafe, we bid goodbye to each other and separated ways to our own classes.

I was intrigued by Magnus, he had this aura around him that I couldn’t define and as I sat in class, I wondered what would it be like to really know Magnus.

\--------(pov change-magnus)------

“So what do you think of Alec?”

“Your brother is quite knowledgeable, It was refreshing having such smart conversations. Thank you for inviting me to lunch Isabelle.” 

“Anytime Magnus.” replied Izzy with a welcoming smile. Once Izzy left for her class, I pondered. Alec was oddly fascinating, with those big blue eyes and wide smile, Alec was surely a delight to look at but that’s not what caught my attention. The vast knowledge which Alec had was reflected in our conversations. It isn’t often I have formal conversations with a person and enjoy it, infact it has never happened before. 

I found myself thinking about how it would be to befriend Alec . Would those bright blue eyes light up when we talked informally as friends?

___________________________  
A/N

This is just a little peek into how the story is likely to unfold.  
This is probably a really cliche AU, but oh well, I hope i will be able to present in mybown style and perhaps a different way.  
\- Div

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Let me know if you enjoyed!  
> Comment/kudos :p


End file.
